


A Life Divided (#24 Division)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [89]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don lays it out for Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Divided (#24 Division)

Don sat by Charlie's bed.

"So," Charlie began. "How pissed is dad?"

"He's…" Don couldn't lie. "He's pretty pissed."

Charlie turned his head away.

"It's not the gay thing." Charlie snorted. "He's a hippy. It's not the gay thing, it's not even the Ian thing. You lied to him Charlie."

"I know."

"You built this whole pretty little life for yourself, without him, or me, or Larry, or anyone who cares about you. He's flat out hurt."

"I was just trying to keep him safe."

"Dad or Ian?"

"Both."

"You can't live a divided life, Chuck."

"I actually knew that."


End file.
